Thought's spies
by Saeshmea
Summary: Imagine that Ryan, from episodes 1.16 Stray and 2.08 Ryan, the boy who was able to read people’s thought, never dead... Now, imagine what would happen if he reads Martha's mind and discover her feelings towards Lionel and tell Clark about them... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Thought's spies - 1**

Martha woke up early to tidy up the full house and cook a wonderful lunch. They were expecting a loved visit from Ryan James, a boy that Clark considered nearly his little brother. They'd spent a couple years without seen too much, he could came to Jonathan's funeral, but he called a few days before telling that he would like to spent a couple weeks with them. Martha had kept his visit as a secret for Clark… she wanted to give him a surprise. Suddenly the door rang and she run to opened it.

"Oh, Ryan, sweetheart, welcome to the farm again!" exclaimed her hugging that adolescent who she remembered as a boy not too much taller than her. "You've grown a lot!"

"Hi, Mrs. Kent… I've really missed you all… and I'm really sorry for Mr. Kent's death…"

"Thank you, Ryan… but come in… Clark still sleeping… and he doesn't know that you were coming…"

While the boy went upstairs to wake up her son Martha prepared the table and served the meal. Later both of them came to the kitchen.

"You're so bad, mum…" said Clark grasping his mother's waist and kissing her cheek "Why don't you tell me that Ryan was coming!?"

"Good morning, sweetheart…" she said giving back his kiss "I wanted it to be a surprise…" said as they sat on the table.

"It was a wonderful surprise, so… But I have classes this afternoon…"

"Well… he can stay with me… I don't have too much work these days…"

"How's being a senator, Mrs. Kent?"

"It's amazing… but not too different than being a housewife… I just have to take care of more a bigger family…" they laughed and began to eat.

When Clark had left, Ryan helped Martha to wash the dishes. She told him that they would go to the town later to make some shopping. Suddenly the door rang and Ryan opened the door because Martha was a little busy at that moment looking for something in a cupboard, standing on a chair.

It was Lionel Luthor… and Ryan scared because he knew he was Lex's father.

"Hello" said Lionel asking himself who the boy was and where was Martha.

"Hi…" said Ryan not understanding what that man could want from the kind Martha Kent "Mrs. Kent is busy now…"

"Who is it, Ryan?!" asked Martha from the kitchen.

The boy was going to answer, but Lionel was faster.

"It's me, Martha…" he said (my dear) he thought. And Ryan got upset because he called her by her name and he didn't thought he deserved that pleasure being a Luthor.

Suddenly they listened a big noise from the kitchen and Lionel run there. Martha was on the floor with the peaces of some dishes round her.

"Are you fine?" asked Lionel helping her to stand.

"I am…" said Martha "I just felt from the chair…"

"You're not right, Mrs. Kent… don't lie… your ankle is hurting you…" declared Ryan.

Martha was going to reply him, but she knew his power, so she couldn't say anything.

"Come on… I will take you to the hospital…" said Lionel.

Martha had twisted her ankle, and Lionel was with her in the room while Clark arrived finding Ryan in the corridor.

"What happened?"

"It's all right… Your mother twisted her ankle… She's fine… but…"

"Lionel…" whispered Clark, seeing him from the crystal.

"He came to the farm… your mother was on a chair to pick something from the cupboard and when she listened his voice she got nervous and fall…"

"How do you know that?"

"I can listen her thoughts… do you remember?" he said.

"What type of nerves?" asked Clark.

"I know what you're thinking on… I don't need to read your thoughts… Your scares are right… she feels something towards him… but she isn't sure about what it is… and she's neither sure about if it's the time to find them out, or not…"

"My mother feels something towards Lionel Luthor…"

"She does… and he correspond her… but he's absolutely sure about his feelings… he loves her, Clark… and he'll do anything to not lose her…"

He stopped talking because at that moment Martha and Lionel went out the room.

"Mum… how are you?" asked Clark hugging her.

"I've fine, sweetheart…"

"That's the same you said me before… and you had twisted you ankle…" said Lionel helping her to walk.

"I didn't want to worry you…"

Clark and Ryan walked faster than them and arrived before to the car.

"I don't like him…" said Clark "Should I be worry about my mother because of him…" but before he could answer Lionel opened the door and helped Martha to go in.

"I will try to com later to the farm to see how are you, ok?" he said.

"It's not necessary, Lionel… I'll be fine with my two boys…" she smiled.

"I'll do it anyway…" he kissed her hand and closed the door.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thought's spies - 2**

With her ankle twisted Clark didn't let Martha to do anything… so she had to spent the rest of the afternoon sitting down on the couch and reading a book while the two boys did the res of the house work.

"I will have to prepare you both a wonderful dinner to thanks you all your job!" shouted Martha from the living room to the two boys who were upstairs.

"I will not let you to stand up, mum… so we'll prepare this wonderful dinner…" said Clark and then he turned to Ryan again.

"So… as I was saying… he isn't able to hurt her at any way, Clark…"

"But…"

"Lionel Luthor really loves your mother…"

"Do you mean that he can be her…" he stopped a while because he couldn't believe that he was going to say that "… her second opportunity to love?"

"Yeah… if she finally accept her own feelings…"

Clark stay a while without say a word… they were cleaning the bathroom… and he just stopped his work too… flying into his own thoughts.

"After my father death she stopped smiling… she gave all herself to her work at the Talon and the farm… later Lionel appeared with the crazy idea of her taking my dad's place on the senate… they began to spent more time together… they got close and she… she smiled again… and laughed… I could just see him as something bad… but maybe I was wrong… I mean… I never thought she could… really want her happiness…"

"So… you would accept their relationship…?"

"Yeah…" answered after thought a while "I just want her to keep smiling… and… to be happy…"

Later, as he promised, Lionel came to the farm… and it was Ryan who opened the door as Clark began to cook the dinner.

"Hi!" said him more kindly than that morning.

"Hi" answered Lionel. They stayed a while there… Lionel asking himself what the matter was, and Ryan reading his thoughts: (Where's her? How's her? Has she felt any pain as I wasn't with her? Has she asked for me? Has she missed me?)

"Come in…" said Ryan when he though it was enough "She's in the living room…"

Lionel walked into the living room carefully, thinking that she might was sleeping, and he didn't want to wake her up. But she wasn't, and when she listened his steps she left the book on the tea table and turned round.

"Lionel!" she exclaimed as her heart began to beat faster. (Oh my god, he came… as he said… maybe he feels guilty for what happened… maybe he's just worried for me… but… Oh… my hair must be horrible… why he never rang before come?) Ryan laughed at her thoughts and stayed a while behind the door, listening to their minds.

"How are you?" asked Lionel stepping closer to her but staying behind the couch.

"Fine… I'm fine…" (Why he doesn't sit down?)

"Are you sure?" he smiled giggling (It must hurt her… She felt when I shout… maybe I scared her… maybe she didn't want to see me… Should I sit down?)

"Sit… please" she begged staring at him… and he couldn't resist to her shiny eyes, so he sit down. "How was your day?"

"As boring as always… but seeing you make it better…"

Martha blushed suddenly (Oh my god! What does it exactly mean? He loves seeing me… but… in what way? He likes my friendship… does he maybe love me? Lionel has always feel something towards me, I know it… but… Oh my god! Why am I trembling? Why's my heart hurting me?) and she hide her face behind her hair. Lionel bit his lips trying to not laugh and turning round to her, he removed her the hair from her face and caressed her blushed cheeks.

"Don't hide yourself…" said him "I love looking to you…"

She blushed more (He loves me! He loves me! I can feel it… but… why am I as happy about that? He can't love me! This just turn things worst… Clark wouldn't… and Jonathan… but I… and he…) Her thoughts were as confused as her feelings. She put down her head hoping her hairs to fall down and hide her again, but… he hold her chin and put her head up again.

"If you prefer… I can leave…" (Please say you don't want…)

(No, please… no, no, no, no, no… don't leave… don't leave me… I love your words… I love your voice… I love your touch…) but she stayed in silence…

Clark walked out of the kitchen and found Ryan at the door.

"What's on?"

"He's asked her if she wants him to leave"

"Why?"

"Because she's scaring her own feelings… She doesn't want him to leave, but she's saying nothing…" answered Ryan.

"We can't let him leave if she really wants him to stay…" said Clark.

"Are you sure of this…" said Ryan "She's also worry about you…"

"That's why she needs to know that I'm fine with that…"

Lionel, feeling her silence as an answer, began to rise… but suddenly Clark appeared.

"Lionel… Hi! How are you?"

"Fine… thanks… I was right leaving…"

Ryan listened Martha's mind begging him to stay, but also shutting herself up because she didn't want to show her true feelings.

"Really? I thought you were going to stay more time…" said Clark, and Martha smiled at the same time that surprised herself "You took my mother to the hospital… so… I was hoping to thanks you for that inviting you to have dinner with us…"

"Well… that would be nice… but I'm not sure that your mother will agree…" he turned round looking for her eyes… and she was already staring at him… (stay please, stay…) she begged.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thought's spies - 3**

Lionel helped Martha to walk to the table and they sat together. Clark served the lunch and they all eat speaking about Clark's studies, Ryan's life and Lionel job… the only who rest in silence all the lunch was Martha… except for Ryan, who was able to listen her thinking (He stayed… and he's sitting next to me… his hand is as closed to me that I could touch it with a short move… but… Clark's here and I can't…)

"What about if we go to wash the dishes, Clark?" said Ryan standing up when they all finished.

"I will help you…" said Lionel.

"No… it's not necessary… really…" said quickly the boy "we don't want to leave Martha alone…"

The two boys disappeared behind the kitchen's door leaving the two lovers alone, and in their uncomfortable silence.

Lionel has his hand on her tight and his fingers were playing with his trousers material. Martha was watching at his game, it was funny to see the great Lionel Luthor as nervous because of her. She didn't think… she just let her hand rise and move on top of his. Their hands touching each other's… they had touch each other too many times… but that time seemed to be different… His hand was big and hot… hers was soft and cold… He looked at her while her hand stopped his fingers' game, and then he moved his hand a little to hold hers, and took it to his lips, and kiss it.

Without any words said, he pulled her by her arm closer to him, and stopped when he could feel her breath on his chin. Their looks were deep into each other's eyes. Her hand was on his chest, feeling his heart's beat… and it was fast… as fast as hers.

Suddenly she felt the air of his breath caressing her lips as he whispered "I love you"

She scared. He loved her. She already knew he felt something towards her… she already knew that feeling was stronger than friendship… but… he had said it… he said that he loved her… her heart couldn't beat faster… her hands couldn't shake more that they did… all her body was trembling… and also her voice…

"No" she said removing from him.

"Sure I do… I love you Martha" said him laughing of happiness because he had finally said it.

"But I…"

"I know that you maybe not feel the same towards me, but… I know that you also feel something…" said him not letting her to stand.

"No, no… Clark… he's…"

"Forget Clark, Martha… He's already a man… and I don't think he wouldn't be able to understand this. He wills… he's your son and he loves you…"

"No, no…"

"Martha, please… don't panic… why can't you accept your own feelings?"

"I…" she wasn't sure of what she wanted to say, but she finally could release from him and rise herself from the chair, and forgetting that her ankle was twinkled, she stepped back and stumbled falling to the floor.

"MARTHA!" exclaimed Lionel quickly kneeling down next to her and helping her to rise "Are you alright?"

She didn't know why, but she began to cry, like a little child when falls… She round Lionel's neck with her arms and hugged him hard as he hold her and walked her to the couch.

Clark and Ryan run out the kitchen, but when they saw the scene they stopped and just watch.

"Why are you as fool sometimes…? You needn't run out from me… you can just ask me to leave you…" said him.

"But I don't want you to leave me…" said stopping her cry and looking at him. Then he caressed her cheeks, drying her tears, and suddenly, she round his neck again and pushed his head closer to kiss his lips. It was a fast kiss, but he give it back with a longer one, more lovely.

Clark and Ryan looked at each other as if they had finally end a hard job.

"What are they thinking?" asked Clark from behind the door.

"You really don't want to know it…" said Ryan.

(Her lips tastes better than I ever imagined…) thought Lionel (I hope to know soon how's love her in the bed)

(Oh, Lionel, never leave me, please! Now that I have done this step I will not let you leave… love me, Lionel… Love me right now and here…)

Ryan blushed as they continue watching their kiss, which they finally break.

"I will never leaves you…" said Lionel.

"I would never let you leave…" said her hugging him strongly.

THE END.


End file.
